Dans les profondeurs
by spino84110
Summary: Quant on cherche, on trouve. Mais se qu'on trouve peut être pire que se qu'on croyez découvrir Suite de Old Woman Shepard
1. Chapter 1

20 décembre 1889, dans les rues sombres de Providence, au 194 Angels Street dans le Rhode Island. A travers les fenêtres éteinte des couples endormi une seule était encore allumer donnant sur une chambre bien lotit. Une femme, assis devant son miroir de coiffer les cheveux en chantonnant la messe qu'elle était aller participer le matin même, seule. En effet son mari, marchand ambulant, traverser le pays en vendant des bijoux et autre matériaux précieux, rendant leur couple assurément riche.

Mais elle était seule. Le soir elle rester de plus en plus tard éveiller pour observer les étoiles, seule pierre précieuse hors d'atteinte des hommes comme son mari disait.

- J'imagine que vous m'attendiez pas. dIt une voix derrière elle.

- Winfield!

La femme se leva et sauta dans les bras de son mari Winfield.

- Seigneur votre retour n'était prévu que demain? Demanda sa femme.

- Heureusement, Sarah, les négociations avec Boston se sont vite achever et j'ai put attraper le premier train pour Providence. Je me suis dit que la surprise serais assurer.

- Oui, je suis si heureuses que vous soyez la.

- Je sais, j'ai même un cadeau.

Sous le regard émerveiller de Sarah, Winfield sorti de sa poche une petite boite contenant un collier sorti d'une lourde pierre bleue océan sombre.

- Seigneur qu'es que c'est?

- Ma foi, je n'ait aucune idée. Le nègre a qui je les acheter venez de l'Amérique du sud. Il prétendais que cet pierre communiquer avec un dieu marin.

Winfield sorti la pierre de sa boite, invita sa femme a s'assoir devant le miroir et le passa a son cou.

- Alors, au lieu qu'il reste dans ses sales pattes noir je le lui ai acheter pour un penny. Je vous l'assure, même moi j'ignore de qu'elle pierre il provient. Mais il doit revenir au seule dieu de la planète, vous.

- Winfield, ne suis je pas plutôt une déesse?

- Oui.

Sarah se leva, se retourna et poussa son mari sur le lit. Allonger Sarah commença a déboutonner le pantalon de Winfield.

- Je pense que vous mériter un grande récompense.

- Je vous aime Sarah.

- Je vous aime Winfiled.

1919 plus tard, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital psychiatrique du Bulter Hospital une femme et trainer de force par de hommes muscler. Elle se débattez, griffant ses "kidnappeur" comme elle les traiter. Ils la traînèrent dans une chambre au mur blanc et l'attachèrent sur le lit tandis qu'elle hurler comme une démente, appelant son fils qui était a coter, a regarder les médecins la calmer.

- Sarah Susan Phillips Lovecraft. Dit le psychiatre a coter de son fils. Je vous épargne les détaille mon garçon.

- Je les connais déjà. Dit il.

- Je suis désoler pour votre mère. Surtout après votre père...

Son père était mort ici même, griffant les murs au sang.

- Y a t'il quelque chose que je puise faire pour elle? Demanda son fils.

- Rien on s'occupe de tout. D'ailleurs, dans un rare moment de lucidité elle a tenu a vous donner ça.

Le psychiatre tendis au fils un collier serti d'une pierre bleu océan sombre.

- Ses son collier. Dit son fils.

- Elle dit qu'il faut le détruire.

- Je ne sais pas, ses tout se que j'ai d'elle.

- Je ne peut rien vous obliger a faire, faite se que vous penser juste.

Le fils mit la pierre dans sa poche. Il verrais sa plus tard. Il enfila son mentaux et se dirigea vers la sorti.

- Qu'allais vous faire maintenant?

- Je vais vivre cher mes tantes, je serai au calme pour pouvoir écrire mes romans.

- Roman? Vous êtes écrivain? Demanda le psy.

- Oui, vous avez peut être lut mes nouvelles. Je suis H. P. Lovecraft.

Il sorti avec la pierre dans la poche.

Deux siècle plus tard. Au dessus de la Terre la Citadelle continuer son quotidien depuis que son occupant et mort. La Citadelle hébergea en son sein le siège de plusieurs ambassades ainsi que le Conseil mais aussi celui de l'Alliance avec chaque parti spécialiser, force terrestre, force marine, forces aérienne et spatiale. Même les plus étrange section de l'Alliance était pressent, comme le bureau de l'étude des civilisation.

Dans un bureau mal éclairer révélant un mur ou divers document était épingler. Photo de monument antique extraterrestre, relever géologique et toute information permettant a Ann Bryson de dire si il y a eu une influencent extérieure.

Ann était endormi sur son bureau, les joue autrefois rond était devenu creux et ses cheveux gris. Elle n'avait pas dormit depuis deux jour et maintenant elle se reposa, jusqua l'arriver de son assistant.

- Docteur, j'ai découvert quelque chose. Dit il.

le jeune assistant alla vers le tableau et effaça une centaine de théorie. Ann elle se releva avec la tète dans le cul.

- Quoi Wilson? Vous n'êtes pas entrain de déménager l'ancien maison de votre grand mère?

- Si mais j'ai découvert quelque chose!

- Quoi? Vous en parler mais ne montrer rien.

- Regarder ceci. Dit il en tendant un livre papier.

Ann s'en saisi et regarda le titre " L'appel de Cthulhu" la couverture était noir cuire avec un monstre doter d'une tète de pieuvre.

Elle commencer a comprendre ou Wilson voulez en venir.

- Qu'haver vous découvert. Dit elle intéresser.

- J'ai lut le livre et j'ai trouver d'étrange similitude avec les Leviathans et les Moissonneurs.

- Je peux démanteler votre théorie si vous aller pas directement au preuve.

- Lovecraft avait des inspiration étrange mais regarder sa! Dit il en pointant le doigt sur la couverture. Le Cthulhu ressemble au Léviathans!

- Comme un nuage que j'ai vu sur Terre, je n'ai pas pour autant crier au loup.

- Moi aussi, jusqu'au Bloop.

- Pardon?

- Le Bloop. Un son ultra-basse fréquence détecter en 1997 dans le pacifique sud. J'ai l'enregistrement écouter.

Il passa le son et Ann senti appeler. Appeler a venir, a venir, a venir...

_Dans les ténèbres._

_**-**_ Docteur! Cria Wilson.

Il la secouer par les épaules, Ann le regarda avec surprise.

- Que c'était il passer? Demanda t'elle.

- Vous vous êtes évanoui quant j'ai allumer le son.

Ann était allonger sur le sol, elle se releva en s'assit sur son fauteuil.

- C'était l'appel d'un Léviathan. Je suis catégorique. Dit Ann. Avait vous découvert la provenance du Bloop?

- A 48°50'S 123°20'W dans le pacifique sud près du point némo, le point le plus profond de l'océan et Lovecraft avais situer la ville Cthulhu a 47°9'S 126°43'W, sa ne peut être une coïncidence! Lisez le livre il y a trop de similitude pour être une coïncidence!

- Hum, je suis septique, mais de toute façon vous avez découvert la présence d'un Lévianthan sur Terre, bravo Wilson. Comme convenu..

Elle attrapa son jeune assistant et l'embrassa.

- Je suis libre pour se diner. J'aime bien vos défi. Maintenant sortez je doit appeler quelqu'un.

Wilson, le sourire au lèvre quitta le bureau. Ann elle décrocha son téléphone.

- Ici le Docteur Ann Bryson, passer moi l'Amiral Williams.

Deux jours plus tard, un croiseur de l'Alliance stationner au-dessus de la mer du pacifique. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit pour les membres de l'exploration. En premier, Ashley Williams.

- Bien, écouter tous! Il y a deux jour nous avons découvert l'emplacement d'un Leviathan icic, sur Terre.

Elle se retourna pour faire face a eu.

- Je vais pas vous dire se que sont les Leviahtans, vous le savez mais en avoir un ici peut être dangereux pour nous. Nous allons a sa rencontre pour savoir si au moins il et vivant au mus si il veut bien s'en aller.

Ashley s'approcha du véhicule aquatique.

- Voici un sous marin de dernier génération. Il pourra résister a la pression qu kilomètres sous la mer, la-bas il y a pas de lumière, alors nous avons des Atlas sous marin qui pourront nous permettre de nous déplacer a pied.

Elle se retourna vers l'expédition et désigna Ann Bryson du doigt.

- Le docteur va vous donner les information complémentaire.

Ashley parti alors trouver son second.

- Rodriguez!

- Oui Amiral! Dit l'homme d'origine portoricaine.

- Tenez.

- Une lettre Amiral?

- Oui, en tant que colonel si jamais je venez a plus donner signe de vie dans deux jour, ouvrer cette lettre et suivez mes instruction.

- Bien Amiral.

Ashley se pencha et ramassa son matériel militaire. Elle était certe grader mais elle seule avais une expérience des Leviathans, a part Shepard bien sur.

Enfin elle monta dans le sous marin et la machine fonça dans le noir de l'océan


	2. Chapter 2

Deux cavalières couraient dans la plaine en cet belle après-midi. Jane regarder sa fille et remarqua avec plaisir l'incroyable adresse qu'elle avait pour monter un cheval. Pour elle, il fallut deux ans apprentissage et de nombreuse chute avant d'y parvenir mais elle a peine elle monta sur l'animal qu'elle se se mis en cavalière et s'en alla vers l'horizon.

- Alynna, attend moi! Cria Jane.

- Oui père!

Alynna tira sur son cheval pour ralentir, laissant son père la rattraper.

- Et bien tu as sa dans le sang! S'exclama Jane.

- Toute les Asari sont naturellement doué pour chevaucher les animaux. D'ailleurs les l'Odre des Chasseresses de Dame Ilyna fonder en l'an premier de...

- Houla ralenti! J'ai l'impression de parler pour la premier fois a ta mère.

- Oh pardon, je penser que vous parler de ma culture, euh non pas que ma moitié humaine soit non je voulais pas dire sa mais...Cafouilla Alynna.

- Haha, calme toi Aly, j'ai compris.

- Pardon père, je vois que vous êtes extrêmement patiente avec moi alors que je ne fais que des erreur.

- Eh! Interpela Jane. Aly tu n'a fais aucune erreur. Tu me rappel trop bien ta mère même.

- Mère était comme moi?

- Oh pire! Une fois elle ma proposer de m'ouvrir le crâne! Dit Jane en riant de se vieux souvenir.

- Déesse, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Elle qui et si puissant, si sage, si déterminer et moi qui...

- Alynna écoute moi bien. Commença Jane. Tu n'a rien a envier a ta mère ou a moi car tu a hériter de nos meilleures qualité. Intelligence, force, volonté, sagesse tu a tout sa en toi, il ne te faut que l'envi de les utiliser.

Alynna souria.

- Merci père.

- Oh et arrête avec sa! Appels moi papa! Bon, on rentre ta mère a dut finir de préparer a manger.

Elles s'en retournèrent vers le ranche.

Sept mois ont passer depuis leur rencontre, elles s'installèrent dans la province de Londres, a l'écart de la ville et de ses agitations. Jane avait reçu le grade d'Amiral a titre honorifique et conserver son état actuelle de retraiter, Liara avait déplacer tous sont matériel de Courtière dans un bâtiment rattacher a leur maison et bien qu'elle continuer ses activité obscure mais elle prenait le temps de toujours préparé a manger pour sa famille. Alynna, bien qu'âgée de 25 ans était toujours considéré comme un enfant pour les Asari et dut malgré tout elle s'inscrire a un collègue privée Asari en ville. Ne pouvant sortir que le week end, elle adoré voire son père venir alors la chercher sous le regard parfois admiratifs de ses copines et de leur parent.

Elles celèrent leur chevaux dans la grange avant de ses diriger vers leur maison. Sur le pas de la porte Liara les attendais avec un homme d'âge moyen et d'origine portoricaine et portant une tenu d'officier de l'Alliance.

- Amiral, major Rodriguez. Dit il.

- Repos major, je suis a la retraite et je compte bien le rester. Dit Jane en "sortant les crocs"

- Je crois que tu va devoir faire une exception. Dit Liara.

Interloquer Jane dit a sa fille de rejoindre sa chambre. Bien qu'elle voulait rester, Alynna obéis.

- Venez. Dit Jane.

Elle les emmena dans son bureau, rempli de par-prasse et de veille photo.

- Je vous écoute. Dit elle accouder a son bureau.

- L'équipe Aurora a découvert l'emplacement d'un Léviathan ici, sur Terre. Dit Rodriguez.

- Quoi?! Un Léviathan?

- Oui, apparemment il c'est glisser dans la culture populaire sous le nom de Cthulhu.

- Cthulhu. Dit Jane. Joel, un gamin qui habiter en face de cher moi sur Mindoir en parler souvent dans ces rédactions a l'école.

- Lisez se passage en particulier. Dit il en tendant un livre.

- "_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn" _. Lisa telle a haute voix et avec difficulté."_Dans sa demeure de R'lyeh, le défunt Cthulhu attend en rêvant"._

Cet dernier phrase lui rappeler étrangement un phrase qu'un scientifique de Cerberus avait dit lors de l'exploration de la carcasse du Moissonneur "il et peut être mort, mais un dieu mort peut encore rêver".

Non, tous cela était trop improbable, c'était tirée par les cheveux. Comme avec les Moissonneurs. Elle regarda la première de couverture, représentant une tête de monstre avec des tentacules, presque un Léviathan.

- J'imagine que ses pas votre seule indice. Dit Jane.

- Ecouter ceci. Dit il en allumant son omnithec.

Un son horrible, ténébreux et sombre rententi.

_Venez a moi, dans les ténèbres..._

- Jane?

Jane reprit ses esprits, elle c'était semblait' il absenter.

- Jane tu va bien, tu es toute pale! S'alarma Liara.

- Je vais bien, a quant le groupe d'intervention doit partir?

- Elle est déjà parti. Dit Rodriguez.

- Quoi?

- Un groupe former de quinze soldats N7 et d'une petite équipe scientifique d'Aurora mener conjointement par le Docteur Ann Bryson et l'Amiral Ashley Williams. Ils sont partie il y a deux jours.

- Alors que faite vous ici?

- Ils sont disparut. Et voici l'ordre de l'amiral, "retrouver Shepard". Dit il en tendant une lettre.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayer de m'intégrer dans l'équipe? J'ai était confronter a eux! D'ailleurs, vous leur avez dit que un des leurs était ici?

- Les Léviathans ne sont pas du genre loquace Amiral, Ils vivent sur leur planète et refusent tout conctate avec nous. Et pour votre premier question, vous êtes a la retraite et nous avions le Docteur Bryson qui avait aussi une certaine "affinité" avec les Léviathans. Alors je s'il vous plait, Amiral nous avons besoin de vous.

Jane évaluer la situation. Ash avait disparut, un Léviathan se trouver sur Terre, elle n'avait plus le choix.

- J'accepte, mais il faudra les meilleurs hommes de la galaxie. Dit elle.

- Qui avais vous en tête? Demanda Rodriguez.

- Trouver moi James Véga, Garrus Vakarian et Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Dit leur que Shepard a besoin d'eux.

Rodriguez fit un salut militaire avant de partir, laissant seule Jane et Liara dans le bureau.

- Alynna devra rester au collège. Dit Liara.

- Pas la peine, tu viens pas. Dit Jane.

Liara la fusilla du regard.

- Non.

- Liara...

- Je crois que je t'es suffisamment laisser partir.

- Se n'est pas de partir me battre contre les Moissonneurs qu'on parle me battre.

- Alors je ne voit pas le problème. Répliqua t'elle.

Jane soupira, elle pourrait toujours essayer de la convaincre de rester qu'elle n'écouterais pas.

- Bon, je vais le dire a Aly. Dit Jane.

Elle sorti du bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alynna.

- Aly je peut entrée?

- Oui papa.

Jane entra dans un chambre rose, toute équiper d'objet technologique comme des écrans de télé ou d'ordinateur. Alynna était juste derrière l'une d'elle, a regarder son père de ses grand yeux bleu, comme se de sa mère.

- Alynna, ta mère et moi partons pour quelque jour. Dit Jane.

- Vous aller ou?

- Nous devons...aider une ami.

- Dans l'Alliance?

- Oui, une ami dans l'Alliance.

- Mais...vous aller revenir?

- Bien sur, pourquoi tu dit sa?

- Bin, si je doit attendre 25 ans avant votre retour, au moins je suis prévenu. Rigola Alynna.

Jane souria a peine a la blague de sa fille. Elle se retourna et parti chercher ses affaires.

Deux jours plus tard, Jane se trouva devant les portes ouverte du hangar du croiseur SSV Célestin. En dessous d'elle l'océan pacifique sud et son point némo, l'endroit le plus profond de la planète. En armure, Jane attendait l'arriver de ses hommes qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis un quart de siècle.

- Eh Lola! On a veilli on dirait! Dit une voix.

- James Véga, toujours un manque flagrant de respect envers ses supérieure. Bouger vous votre cul et venez me saluer.

Jane se retourna et vit que James avait veilli. Ses cheveux était comme elle devenu blanc mais sa carrure était la même, carré comme une armoire a glace. Sur son armure de Defenseur briller l'insigne de N7 et son bras droit était coloré de rouge.

- Alors, je voit qu'on et devenu commandant, hhuumm? Dit Jane.

- En effet lola. Dit Vega le sourire au lèvre. Maintenant j'ai mon vaisseau, mon équipage et ma _corazón _.

- Vous avers une femme? Et n'autre relation? Dit Jane. J'ai toujours cru que vous auriez fais le premier pas!

- Euh...hein?

- Allons Jimmy, elle a toujours su vous mener par le bout du nez. Dit une voix.

Jane et James se retournèrent et Garrus fit son apparition. En armure et un Mantis en main, il s'approchât du duo avec Liara a ses coter.

- Et bin, enlever nous 25 ans et rajouter des moissonneur et je crois qu'on sais jamais quitter. Dit James.

- Oui, j'imagine que nous somme tous la? Demanda Garrus.

- Non, on attend encore Tali...

- QUOI?! S'écria Garrus.

Jane regarda subitement Liara qui fessait des signes pour empêcher que le nom de Tali soit annoncer.

- C'est quoi le problème? Demanda Jane.

- Vous voulez que je vous explique le problème de mon ex-femme? Dit Garrus.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je peux me défendre, Vakarian.

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy fit son apparition. Sa combinaison avait changer, lui donnant une allure de longue robe voilette.

Elle s'approcha de Jane et la serra dans ses bras.

- Keelah se'lai Shepard, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. Liara et James aussi mais toi bosthet. Dit elle en pointant son doigt sur Garrus. Si la seule condition du sauvetage de Ash était ta présence et bien sache que j'ai accepter malgré tout.

- J'aurais accepter aussi si on m'avais dit que tu serais la! Répliqua aussi Garrus.

- Calmer vous tous cela et ridicule! Dit Shepard..

- VOUS LA FERME! Lancèrent Tali et Garrus en même temps.

Jane se tut et laissa le couple se disputer.

- Liara, j'ai perdu quant le respect de mes troupes? Demanda t'elle a sa femme.

- Au moment précis ou vous êtes parti dans la chambre d'hôpital après trois mois d'attente pour vous rejoindre. Dit elle avec une exactitude déconcertant.

- Oh, et bien merci d'être précis. Dit Jane.

Apres deux heures d'engueulade la troupe monta enfin dans le sous marin. Celui-ci était bien plus grand que celui de Ash avait prit. Celui la avait un compartiment rempli d'Atlas sous-marin.

Le sous marin commença sa descente. Plus il s'enfoncer plus la lumière disparaissais au profit de la noirceur des profondeurs.

- Combien de temps avant de toucher le fond? Demanda Jane.

- A peu près une heure. Le temps aussi que les boucliers du sous marin s'adapte a la pression. Dit James.

- J'ignorez que vous saviez piloter les sous-marins?

- Bien mieux que la navette sur mars!

Apres une heure, ils touchèrent le fond.

- J'ai repéré la balise de détresse de Ash Dit James.

- C'est quoi sa? Demanda Garrus situer derrière eux dans la cabine de pilotage.

Les projecteurs allumèrent des ossements géant. Le scanner analysa et afficha ses résulta.

- Des ossements de baleine. On est dans un cimetière de baleine. Dit Jane.

- Ils sont disparut il y a longtemps non? Demanda Tali.

- En 2054, a cause des Japonais. Pèche intensifs.

Le sous marin s'approcha d'une caverne sous marine.

- Hum, on dirais notre entrée.

- Ash et la dedans? Demanda Liara.

- Du moins son sous marin.

La caverne avait un large espace, idéal pour mouvoir le sous marin qui sorti de l'eau en activant des fusée sous elle. Elle se posa juste a coter de l'autre sous marin qui avais l'air intacte.

- Rien sur le radar, le sous-marin est vide. Dit James.

Ils sortirent du vaisseau. Arme au poing, ils s'avancèrent vers le fond de la caverne.

- Regarder, un autre squelette de baleine. Dit Tali.

- Qui la mit ici? Dit James.

- Il y a plus inquiétant. Dit Jane.

Elle se saisi d'un os et l'examina. Elle le lança ensuite au autre.

- Qui la manger?

L'os avait des traces de morsures sur le long. Quelque fissure bien droite montrer par contre le signe d'un couteau.

- Liara?

- Je suis archéologue, pas paléontologue. Mais sa me semble être un dépeçage assez tribale. Dit elle.

Un bruit les détournas du squelette, un bruit d'un objet tomber par terre suivi de pas qui s'enfui. S'avançant lentement, prêt a tirer, ils trouvèrent l'ancien campement de fortune de l'expédition mis a sac.

- Trouver moi quelqu'un ou quelque chose! Ordonna Jane.

Tout le monde fouilla le campement mais tout était détruit. Les ordinateurs était totalement éventrer, les tentes bruler et le reste éparpiller sur le sol.

- Putin, qui que se soit qui a attaquer, il ne reste rien. Dit James.

- Regarder la-bas. Dit Garrus en pointant du fusil. Une lumière.

Une lueur verte opale glauque était au fond. Lentement ils s'approchèrent pour déboucher sur un escalier raide, descendant encore plus profondément sous terre.

- J'imagine que nous descendons. Dit Tali.

Rassemblant tout leur courage, ils descendirent.


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3

Elle se savais pas depuis combien de temps elle descendais cet escalier en prenant bien soin de ne pas tomber vu sa raideur, mais facilement une heure selon elle. Le plus troublant était qu'elle se fichait presque de savoir pourquoi elle était la, seule comté de savoir d'ou provenez cet lumière verte.

Elle était en dessous d'elle au bout de l'escalier, juste devant elle. Presque elle danser pour elle, pour la faire venir.

- Shepard, vous aller bien? Demanda Garrus.

- Hein?

- Vous sembler ailleurs. Dit Il.

- Tout va bien Garrus.

- C'est vrai se mensonge? Dit il.

Shepard s'arrêta net.

- Pardon? Dit elle. J'ai cru mal entendre.

- Non, vous avez bien l'avez entendu car sa fait depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes qu'on vous appels!

Jane parcourra du regard le reste du groupe qui sembler tous inquiet pour elle.

- Je...je veux terminer au plus vite cet mission.

- Lola, le Léviathan...il vous parle?

- Quoi? Non!

- Shepard? Dt Tali. Vous n'êtes pas la même depuis que nous avons vu cet lumière!

- Je veux le rejoindre dans les ténèbres! S'écria t'elle presque.

Tout le monde et Jane en premier fut stupéfait. Elle porta sa mains sa gorge pour être sur qu'elle avait bien dit cet phrase.

- Jane? Dit Liara.

Jane était totalement déboussoler.

- Elle subit son influence. Annonça Garrus.

- Non! Répliqua Jane.

- Et que veux tu faire Garrus? Nous somme a plus de dix kilomètres sous la mer! On aura pas le temps de la ramener! Dit Tali.

- On ne peux pas non plus courir le risque qu'elle se retourne contre nous! Dit Garrus.

- Garrus, on parle de Shepard. Répliqua d'un ton sec Tali. Et on parle pas de Moissonneur mais des Léviathan, ils vont pas l'endoctriner.

Garrus agita les mandibules en signe de protestation.

- Si elle perd la tete on est foutu. Grogna t'il.

Ils reprirent leur descente dans un climat tendu.

Enfin ils s'atteignirent le fond de l'escalier. Passant sous une arche en pierre taillé représentant une pieuvre. ils virent en spectacle incroyable.

Une ville s'étendait devant eux. Une ville au beau milieu d'un lac immense ne pouvant être rejoint que par un seule pont. Shepard regarda la caverne et fit au plafond une petite ouverture ou de l'eau tomber en cascade. La lumière verte elle provenez du fond du lac baignant les eaux et fessant sombrer la ville dans l'obscurité

- Shepard, on a trouver Atlantis ou pas? Demanda James.

- Je ne sait pas, avançons prudemment.

Ils franchirent le pont, jetant régulièrement des coup d'yeux par dessus, s'attendant a voir surgir le Léviathan a tout moment. Ils entrèrent dans la ville qui semblait en ruine depuis de millénaire. Le groupe inspectèrent chaque maison dans l'espoir de trouver un signe de la présence des autres ou des "résident". Rien que de penser que quelque chose a peut vivre ici donner la chaire de poule a Jane.

- Liara, tu peut estimer l'âge de la ville?

- Mes rapports sont contradictoire. Dit elle en allumant son omnithec. Elle semble âgée de plus de 20 000 ans, soit le début de la civilisation humaine mais possède une architecture avancer.

- Commença?

- Plusieurs salle, avec un objectif précis pour chacun d'eux. Toilette, salle a manger, salon. C'est impossible l'humanité n'a jamais était comme ça au début!

- On finira bien par le savoir. Dit Tali. J'active Chiktikka.

Le drone violet/rose de Tali apparut et s'envola dans les aire. Le groupe reprirent leur inspection des maison avant de tomber sur une grande avenue. C'elle si sembler couper la ville en deux, Jane voyer d'un coter le lac et de l'autre plus loin une sorte de statue représentant une femme habiller d'un drap lui cachant la corps.

- Garrus, regarder la-bas et dit moi se que tu voie.

Garrus s'exécuta et regarda par la lunette de son sniper.

- Elles sont la! Dit il. Ash et le docteur Bryson sont la.

Jane prit le sniper et regarda. Ashley et Ann était attacher a la statue. Elle semblait être attacher la-bas depuis un moment vu l'état avancer de déshydratation et devait être affamer.

- Ok en route et calmement.

Ils marchèrent pendant un dizaine de minute quant Jane remarqua une forme noire passer furtivement entre les maison.

- Nous somme suivi. Dit elle.

- Chiktikka ne répond plus. Dit Tali. Elle a dut être attaquer.

- On fait quoi? Demanda Véga.

- On attend. Dit Shepard.

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent enfin devant la statue mais avant de monter les marches Jane se retourna.

Une "petite fille" se risqua t'elle de penser au premier abord se tenez devant eux. La tête baisser, le visage cacher par se long cheveux noir, la peau blanche comme de la craie, Jane pensa tomber sur la fille des film d'horreur des année 2000, le fantôme qui sortait d'une télé mais des détailles lui apparurent comme ses mains et ses pieds palmer et d'étrange cicatrice au cou qui ressembler a des branchie.

Jane lentement s'approcha d'elle, braquant an permanence son Cannifex sur elle. A mi parcours elle arriver a entendre murmuré dans une langue étrange, entre les sonorité Coréenne et espagnole. Arriver devant elle, elle mit sa main sur sa tête et la releva.

D'humaine il ne devait que les cheveux. Ses yeux était globuleux comme les poisson et sa bouche sans lèvres était iriser de petit dent pointu comme les piranha. Son nez ou du moins se qui rester de son nez se résumer a deux fente comme celui de Javik.

La chose commença a pousser de petite cri aiguë. Jane tentant de la faire taire mais il était trop tard. Surgissant des ruelle de la ville, une centaine de ses monstre apparurent.

Les "femmes" ressembler a la petite fille mais les "hommes" eux était légèrement différent. Ils avais une allure plus bourru a cause de leur grande nageoire dorsale implanter sur le dos.

Jane lâcha la fille et braqua son arme, se qui n'intimida point les monstres. Elle recula lentement s'assurant a chaque fois qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de son angle mort.

- Allers les chercher, VITE! Ordonna t'elle.

James et Tali montèrent sur l'autel et commencèrent a déffaire les liens. Garrus et Liara tenez en respect les autre monstre mais ils continuèrent d'avancer sans relâche et sans crainte.

Bientot ils se retrouverent encercler sur l'autel.

- Pourquoi il attaque pas?

- Nous devont pas représenter une menace peut être? Dit Liara.

- En tous cas, ils ont bloquer la sortie. Comment on va faire? Demanda James.

Shepard était tendu, le doigt sur la gâchette prête a tirer. tous ses années a ne rien faire sembler l'avoir conquit, elle ne savez pas quoi faire.

- Je suis le commandant Shepard de l'Alliance. Je veux parler a un responsable! Dit elle.

Toute les créature s'arrêtèrent d'un coup de bouger.

- Qu'es que vous faite? Demanda Garrus.

- Je vais essayer de négocier, faite moi confiance!

- Je vous fais toujours confiance, j'espère juste que vous savez se que vous faite.

Les monstres commencèrent a répéter sa phrases en boucle, puis lentement ils supprimèrent des mots pour ne crié d'une seule fois aigu.

- SHEPARD! SHEPARD! SHEPARD!

le sol de la caverne trembla et les montre s'enfuir, certains courée se réfugier dans le maison, d'autre sauter dans le lac.

- QU'ES QUI PASSE?! Hurla James.

- FUYER! Hurlât Jane.

Une explosion se produite derrière eux. Une explosion d'eaux qui inonda d'un coup la ville, bloquant le groupe sur l'autel de la statue.

Le Leviathan surgit du lac. Il s'éleva aussi haut que possible dans la caverne qui semblait être adapter a sa taille gigantesque. Juste le fait de poser une de ses patte sur le sol produit un grondement assourdissent.

Jane resta pétrifier face a la créature, elle était pas comme ceux qu'elle avait rencontrer, elle sembler être a un stade de zombification moissonneur avancer. Des trait bleue parcourrais son immense corps et ses six yeux état d'un bleue éclaire lumineux comme se de l'homme trouble.

_SHEPARD_

La vision de Jane se troubla pour montrer une sorte de mer en tempête. Le Leviathan tenter de lui parler mais elle résister de toute ses forces. La force écrasant fini par l'emporter sur elle.

Elle fermait les yeux et l'ouvrit sur la vision de cet mer en tempette. Marchant sur l'eau, elle attendait a tout moment de voire apparaitre l'image du Leviathan basée sur des personne qu'elle a connu.

Enfin il fit son apparition dans le corps de...Saren Anterius.

Le Turien marcha vers elle, ignorant les vague et les remous de la mer en furie.

- _Shepard, enfin nous nous rencontrons._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

1924, New York.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Howard Lovecraft c'était couper du monde moderne, se réfugiant dans l'écriture de sa nouvelle délaissant peu a peu sa femme qui l'avait menacer de partir avant de la faire véritablement.

Mais il s'en ficher. Son oeuvre aller lui rapportais suffisamment de succès qu'il pourra enfin vivre de sa passion, mais l'inspiration lui manquer. L'inspiration était sa drogue et son dealer...le collier de sa mère.

Il se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de sa commode personnelle. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement de métal et écarta d'un geste les veille chemise moisi qu'il avait du acheter tira le tiroir, un petit coffre en bois fit son apparition. Howard souleva le couvercle et un collier serti de la pierre bleue océan apparut. Il le saisi entre ses doigts et commença a marmonner.

- Révèle moi t'es secret.

La pierre commença a lentement luire et d'un coup Howard ressenti l'impression qu'une main empoignez son cerveau d'une force surhumaine.

- _Écoute moi..._

Point némo, 2212, cité sous-marine

Le Léviathan se redressa de tout la hauteur que le corps de Saren pouvait offrir, la mer se calma et la pluie cessa. Jane regarda autour d'elle essayant de trouver une faille dans se plans psychique.

- _Veuillez m'excuser pour le désordre de mon esprit et la force avec laquelle je vous est fais entre mais je mourrez d'impatience de vous connaitre, commandant._

_- _Vous savez qui je suis? Demanda t'elle.

- _Lorsque mes fidèles ont apporter les corps inconscient de Ann Bryson et Ashley Williams, je me suis permit d'explorer leur souvenir avant que, je vous le dit en toute franchise, les transformer. J'ai put constater toute votre aventure et votre combat contre le résultat de notre créations._

_- _Les Moissonneurs_._

_- Oui. _

_- _Qui êtes vous? Comment avez vous atterrie sur Terre?

_- Qui je suis? Voila en question intéressant. Mais je ne vous crois pas assez solide pour écouter la vérité._

- Je le suis, sinon je ne serrer pas devant vous a présent_._

_- En effet. Je suis Neptidh, oublier le nom de Clhulhu, ce n'était qu'une fable que j'ai fais imaginer a Lovecarft pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je suis né bien avant la créations des Moissonneur._

_- _Quoi_?_

Le paysage changea en une planète tropicale. Le Leviathan se trouver allonger avec des être insectoïde a quatre bras et deux jambe de couleur orange.

_- Oui. j'était a l'époque un être paisible qui se contenter de son quotidien avec mes esclave asservi. La suite cous la connaissez, les machines tuèrent les organiques et nous nous avons crée le Catalyseur qui nous a massacrer en masse._

_- _Mais comment vous avez survécu tout se temps?

Le paysage se changea cet fois si en une bataille spatiale au-dessus d'une planète. Le combat concerner les Moissonneurs et les Léviathan.

_- Nous avons mener une bataille sanglante dans le ciel d'une planète depuis longtemps détruite. Se fut un massacre sans précédents mais j'ai survécu entasser sous les corps de mes frères. Mais le Catalyseur avait d'autre projet pour moi. _

_- _Que vous a t'il fait?

_- Je n'es pas choisit le corps d'Anterius Saren pour rien. Il représente se qu'on ma fait._

Jane compris en un éclair.

- Il vous a transformer.

Se fut le corps du Léviathan transpercer d'un millier de Dent de Dragons.

_- Oui. Le corps transpercer de pique, le Catalyseur voulait me changer, me transformer. Mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point._

- Il c'est arrêter au milieux?

_- Oui. Je crois qu'il voulait essayer des test, voire a qu'elle point on pouvait être des machine avec une âme d'organique. Il voulait une symbiose ou une synthèse._

- Oui, le Catalyseur voulait crée un nouvelle ADN_._ Un ADN qui mélanger celui des organique avec celui des synthétique pour être des être parfait

_- Bien, vous confirmer mes intuitions que j'avais. Apres ma transformation, il ma jeter dans l'espace, seul. Mais mes nouvelles capaciter synthétique me permirent de survivre mes sans pouvoir bouger...pendant des millions d'année, j'ai dériver au grès de vents solaire. T'elle une météorite j'attendais le jour pu j'atteindrais enfin une planète. Se qui se produit, il y a 20 000 ans, sur Terre._

Le paysage fut celui du vide galactique ou Neptidh dériver, transformer.

- Mais durant tout ses années de dérive, vous avez bien dut être repéré! Objecta Jane

_- Oui et non, les rare fois ou on m'aperçu on me confondez avec une comètes. Les couches de glace sur mon corps masquer ma température interne._

Puis se fut des flammes qui apparue.

_- Puis vient le jour de mon entré dans votre atmosphère. Des siècle plus tard enfin mon odyssée se termina dans les eaux du pacifique. En joie m'envahie quant l'eau ne toucha, je put enfin bouger! Tous ça c'était il y a 20 000 ans, votre peuple qui habiter une petite ile a quelque centaine de mètre de ma chute se sont mit a genoux face au Dieu que j'était, leur descendant peuple a présent la citer qui ont bâti pour moi. Je l'ai es modifier pour qu'ils puissent vivre sous l'eau._

- De leur plein grès ou de force?! Attaqua t'elle.

- _Il es toujours plus facile de dominer une espèce soumise quant celui-ci le fais avec joie. Durant la premier année de mon arriver j'ai hisser ses humains la a un niveau technologique qui vous pendrez encore mille ans avant d'atteindre._

_- _Comment ça?

- _Mon nouveau corps possède la particularité de..."secréter de la technologie". Désoler je n'est que se mots qui puisse s'approcher a se que je pouvez faire. Imaginer j'avais juste a imaginer une machine et mon corps produisait une sorte de matière thecno-organique qui se transformer en la machine que je souhaiter._

Il montra l'image d'une citée-ile magnifique avec lui au milieux_. _puis se fut le tours des orbes que les Léviathans utiliser pour contrôler les gens.

- _J'ai commencer a ordonner la créations des cristaux avec pour ordre de les donner au autre humain de la planète. Chaque orbe pouvait me permettre de voire et de contrôler des individus et ainsi suivre le cours de l'évolution de l'Humanité. Mais je n'avais pas prévu la fascination qu'aurai les orbes. Certaine fut tailler et transformer en crâne de cristal, détruisant a jamais mon lien avec le monde, d'autre en des bijoux mes avec des effets amoindri. Ainsi je tomba dans les mains de Winfield Lovecraft, de sa femme Sarah Lovecraft et de leur enfant Howard Phillips Lovecraft._

_- _Et c'était quant le moment ou vous avais décider de vivre sous Terre?

- _Il et venu au même moment que les orbe, ainsi j'agissiez dans l'ombre sans que jamais on puisse se douter de ma présence._

Jane eu le désagréable souvenir de Virmire. C'était la-bas qu'elle compris qui était Sovereign et les Moissonneurs.

_- La citée est bâti sur une technologie qui permettez de la déplacer a tout moment, j'ai donc mener mes fidèles sous terre, me protégeant des éventuelles enquête sur ma présence._

- Vous ne vouliez pas attaquer les Moissonneurs?

- _Et pourquoi faire? Le cycle devait bien continuer non? Mais je savais que le Catalyseur allait un jour être détruit, il me fallait être juste patient. Mais honnêtement jamais j'aurez cru que sa serais aussi rapide avec les humains! Votre espèce avait un potentielle que jamais j'aurai honnêtement oser penser. Vous étiez tous indécis, avec tellement d'avis, d'opinion, d'idée..._

_-_ Vous admirer les humains?

-_ Si je les admire? Mais ma chère, je regrette que vous ne soyez pas apparut des millions d'année plutôt! Avec vous comme force d'armer, nous aurions put vaincre le Catalyseur._

_- _Et maintenant qu'il est détruit, qu'aller vous faite? Retrouver les votre?

-_ Les descendant de ma race m'intéresse nullement. Si ils veulent mon attention, qu'ils reprennent leur place légitime dans la galaxie! Moi j'ai d'autre projet._

_- _Lequel?

- _Je suis l'être le plus thecnologiquement avancer de la galaxie. L'onde de choc qui a balayer l'univers ma pas du tout toucher, j'ai encore la technologie des Moissonneurs en moi. Une technologie que s'arracherais certains peuple..._

Jane commença a se méfier, il veux faire un sale coup.

- Qu'esque vous aller faire?

_- J'imagine que ma présence a dut être annoncer. Je ne veux pas quitter ma caverne mais je veux explorer la galaxie, alors je crois que vous aller me servir Shepard._

Des tentacules surgirent du sol et attrapèrent les mains de Jane la forcent a s'abaisser.

- Jamais! Vous m'entendez, jamais!

- _Allons je vais pas vous forcer, non non non. Je vous que vous m'offriez votre corps e votre voix. J'appartenez la galaxie, prônant l'entière soumissions des espèces a leur maitres légitimes. Je ferais se que bon me semblera car rien ni personne ne m'empêchera._

_- _Vous êtes malade! Mes ami seront que vous me dominer.

-_ Leur morts seront donc nécessaire. Bien commençons, dite moi qu'elle est votre plus grande peur?_

Tout aller mal, Liara le savais mais ne pouvez rien faire. Ils se trouvais coincer sur la plate forme de l'autel de sacrifice avec Ash, Ann et Jane dans le coma. Bien que James et Garrus surveiller qu'aucun homme-poisson vienne les attaquer la situation pouvait a tout moment empiré. Allonger sur le sol, Jane ne fessais pu exprimer aucun geste ou moyen quelqu'on de son possible réveille.

- Par la Déesse, Jane je t'en supplie réveille toi!

Elle connaisser que trop bien cet foret. Cet foret de bois mort ou il neiger de la cendre. Jane était libérer des liens de Neptidh mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était volontaire.

Le rire d'une petite fille attira son attention, Alynna courrai dans la foret en brandissant une maquette du Normandy.

_Vous étiez fou de joie quand vous avez appris sa présence en se monde et encore plus quand elle vous a appeler papa..._

Jane se mit a courir derrière elle, mais elle était ralenti comme si des poids c'était attacher a c'est jambes.

_Vous vous êtes jurer de la protéger au risque de votre vie pour que jamais elle finisse comme le garçon..._

Le jeune garçon qui hanter ses rêves apparu juste a coter. Alynna et lui se prirent par la mains et commencèrent une ronde dansante que les enfants font a leur âges...

_Vous n'arrive pas a la sauver, pas plus que lui..._

Les enfant prièrent feu. Leur corps carboniser a vue d'oeil alors qu'ils continuer leur danse devenu macabre. les flammes explosèrent et Jane fut ébloui.

_Votre peur se trouve en vous, comme les deux plus grand dégout de votre être..._

Lorsque elle rouvrit les yeux, elle comprit qu'elle était dans sa cabine sur le Normandy mais a l'époque de Cerberus. Elle comprit qu'elle était nu et mutiler, recroqueviller sur elle même.

_Le refus de Liara a venir rejoindre votre équipage a l'époque vous a plonger dans une grande détresse émotionnelle. Votre boué de sauvetage n'étant pas la vous vous êtes reporter sur votre ami le plus chère: Garrus._

Garrus sortez de la douche, il était nu commencer a ramasser ses habit qui trainer par terre.

_Coucher avec lui vous avez fais comprendre a qu'elle point vous détestiez les écailles sur votre corps. Ses écailles vous ont entailler la chair pendant que vous preniez du plaisir dans le dos de Liara. La seul chose que vous vouliez c'était d'arrêter tous ça..._

_Et vous l'avers fait..._

_Juste après votre mission suicide dans la base des Récolteurs, Vous êtes allers le voir en disant que c'était terminer entre vous. Mais le mal était fais, il était tomber amoureux de vous..._

_Vous avez jouer avec les sentiments de Garrus, aujourd'hui toute relation qui commence se termine par l'échec car aucune femme ne vous vos..._

_Et sa vous dégoûte de vous même..._

_Mais en vous existe quelque chose de plus terrible que votre peur et votre dégout. Quelque chose qui vous ronge depuis quelque temps déjà et qui lentement s'immisce dans vos penser et vos rêves comme un cancer. Un doute sur Liara._

Jane voulait fermer les yeux. Elle savait que tous se qu'elle voyer n'était qu'un rêve mais les paroles était dure, violent, cinglant, vrai...

Enfin Neptidh montra le doute que Jane avait sur Liara.

Elle était allonger, nu, entrain de faire l'amour avec un autre homme que elle.

_Vous êtes une femme de raison et vous savez que chaque femmes dans l'univers a des besoin physique. Apres nous somme tous des animaux qui doivent perpétuer leur races..._

_Mais vous, vous douter que Liara vous soit rester fidèles durant 25 ans. Vous savez que déjà elle prendra un nouveau compagnon a votre mort mais qu'es qui l'empêche de le prendre pendant? Apres tout, elle est si mystérieuse, entourer de secret, qu'es qu'elle ne la pas empêcher de le faire. Vous? Non, vous l'aviez abandonner..._

Liara prenait dut plaisir tandis que l'homme continuer a donner des coup de reins de plus en plus vite et forte. Elle cria sont orgasme se qui pour Shepard sonna la fin de sa lutte contre le Leviathan, il avait gagner.

_Vos crainte, vos peur, vos doute. Offrez moi votre corps et je vous en débarrasse, je les effaces pour que vous puiser devenir plus forte que jamais..._

_Regarder moi..._

Jane leva la tète et vit qu'il avait cessez d'être Saren pour sont vrai corps, celui de Léviathan. Jane était en face d'un monstre géant qui le regarder.

_Dite moi qui je suis pour vous..._

Jane commencer a préparer sa phrase."Vous êtes mon maitre" il fallait plus qu'elle le dise et enfin elle serai libre! Etre libre de tout!

D'un coup un souvenir jailli de sa mémoire. Un souvenir d'une asari qu'elle a rencontrer bien avant Liara. Sha'ira la Favorite.

" Vous avers cru que votre vie c'est arrêter le jour ou les esclavagiste on attaquer Mindoir. Vous vous teniez au milieux des corps de vos parents quand vos yeux aperçurent la navette de l'Alliance qui et venu vous sauver. D'un coup vous repreniez espoir et comprirent qu'elle était votre destiner.

Cela vous a parmi de vous forger une armure, solide et impénétrable ou vous seule déciderez qui devra y voir en dessous. Cela et votre plus grande force, c'elle que redoutera tous vos ennemi. Vous seule pouvez décider de vitre vie.

N'oublier pas mes paroles, commandant. Un jour ou l'autre, elle vous donnerons de l'espoir pour les années a venir."

Se fut comme si elle était baigner d'une chaleur apaisante, rassurante, revigorante.

Tout sont corps se recouvra de son armure N7 , des pieds a la tête. c'était sont armure et elle était décider a empêcher Neptidh de s'immiscer en elle.

- NON!

Elle commença a grandir, grandir au point de dépasser se dernier qui ne comprenez pas .

-_ Non! C'est impossible, je suis le maitre de mon esprit, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!_

En guise de réponse elle le transperça de son poing, tuant son esprit.

Le Léviathan poussa un cri, Lors qu'il était rester immobile depuis un quart d'heure.

- Ça sent les emmerdes! Cria James.

Jane se réveilla d'un coup ainsi que Ann et Ashley.

- On s'casse! Vite! Ordonna t'elle.

Le niveau de l'eau baissa, rendant accessible la ville. Ils coururent a toute vitesse croisant des hommes-poissons semblant ne plus savoir quoi faire.

- VITE VITE VITE! Hurla Jane.

A peine arriver au pont les menant a la sortie que le Léviathan s'effondra sur sa ville, produisant un tsunami d'eau et de débris de roches. Liara eu juste le temps de dresser une bulle biotique qui fut englouti par les eaux.

- On se dépêche, je ne tiendrez pas longtemps. Dit elle.

Ils montèrent lentement l'escalier, parfois s'arrêtant pour que Liara puisse récupérer un peu d'énergie mais Jane n'était pas dupe, elle ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça. Sa situation rappeler a Jane celui de Samara lords de la mission suicide.

Apres une heure instance a gravir cet escalier, ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet et a retrouver leur sous marin qui, miraculeusement, n'a pas était endommager par la vague. Ils montèrent, installant Ann et Ashley dans la petite infirmerie de forture et partirent vers la surface.

Jane ne parla pas de tout le trajet, ne répondant que par des mouvement de la tête ou par des grognement au question qu'on lui poser.

Enfin ils virent le soleil. Jane crut que sa fessait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. La frégate de l'Alliance sembler même ne pas avoir bouger de place. A peine le pied poser sur le sol du hangar qu'on leur demanda un débriffe, Jane raconta leur mission et sa rencontre avec Neptidh disant qu'il voulait contrôler sont corps et qu'elle se défendu durant un combat psychique. Les quelque jeunes officiers de l'Alliance tirent un visage impressionner, quelque mot glisser comme quoi elle avait pas perdue la main.

Apres la réunion, Jane se retira dans une cabine pour pouvoir respirer un peu. Mais a chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyez les images de Garrus, Liara, Alynna...

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le lavabo et tourna la poignet, un mince filée d'eau coula et Jane se jeta de l'eau sur le visage. Les saloperies comme ça, elle devait être habituer après le temps.

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et Liara fit sont apparition.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis. Dit elle.

- Je...oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Neptidh...le Leviathan, il ma torturé.

Liara s'approcha et posa une main sur la joue de Jane.

- Tu n'est pas obliger de me...

- Il ma torturé avec des chose que je refouler au plus profond de moi, mes peur, mes dégouts, mes doutes...

- Jane...

- Liara, durant ses 25 ans sans moi, a tu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre? Je comprendrez si...

- Quoi?! Mais non, je t'es attendu tous se temps car je savais que t'allais revenir, comment peut tu?! S'exclama Liara.

- Je suis désoler.

Liara sortie de la salle de bain et se tien droite au milieu de la pièce, les mains croiser.

- Laisse moi une minute. Dit elle.

Elle se retourna et colla son front au sien, commençant le lien télépathique. Jane senti déferler en elle des images de 25 ans de son absence en 1 minute et ne vit pas la moindre trace d'une quelqu'on autre relation. Jane pleura, se sentant stupide t'avoir put être aussi idiote de douter d'elle.

Liara l'enlaça.

- Alors? Demanda t'elle souriante.

- Je suis désoler.

- Excuse accpeter.

Elle s'embrassèrent.

le lendemain elles continuèrent leur vie.


End file.
